


Cambios Inesperados

by AlexaRavenwood



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaRavenwood/pseuds/AlexaRavenwood
Summary: Percy, Thalia y Nico han decidido darle una sorpresa a Annabeth, cambiándose a su escuela. ¿Qué opinaran los amigos mortales de Annabeth sobre ellos?, ¿Cómo verán los mortales a este grupo de semidioses?, sin duda tantos semidioses juntos traerán grandes problemas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No soy dueña de Percy Jackson ni de ninguno de sus personajes. El mundo ficticio corresponde a la imaginación de Rick Riordan.

Capítulo1

Annabeth Pov.

Algo estaba mal, mientras miraba por la ventana de mi habitación no pude evitar que un escalofrío me recorriera todo el cuerpo. Seguí contemplando el atardecer, buscando algo que me permitiera saber que estaba ocurriendo, pero todo estaba igual, al menos para los mortales. Había tenido que volver a casa de su padre después de que el Empire State quedó totalmente reconstruido, tenía todas las intenciones de quedarse en Nueva York, después de todo solo quedan tres meses de clase, pero su madre dijo lo contrario, debía regresar a San Francisco, para pasar más tiempo con su padre, al menos ese fue el motivo que Atenea utilizo. Pero no había que ser un genio para saber que el verdadero motivo era su novio, Percy.  
  
Habían estado saliendo desde el verano después de la guerra y su madre aun no podía aceptar que él fuera su novio, ni siquiera había dejado que fueran a la misma escuela, pero de todos modos las leyes antiguas le impedían interferir demasiado en sus vidas, por lo que no podía hacer mucho para que dejaran de ser novios.  
  
Al regresar a San Francisco las cosas siguieron como estaban, los monstruos atacaban y los eliminaba, monstruos, me golpeé internamente, ¿Cómo no lo había notado? Los monstruos habían aparecido en mayor cantidad estos dos últimos días. Había estado tan cegada por sus pensamientos que no lo había notado. Ese mismo día había sido atacada tres veces. Volví a dirigir mi vista al cielo intentando buscar un motivo por el cual los monstruos han aparecido en mayor cantidad.  
  
Un golpe en la puerta me sacó de la profundidad de mis pensamientos.  
  
-Annabeth ¿Puedo pasar?- Dice mi padre  
  
-Si- momentos después mi padre estaba observándome- ¿Qué ocurre?-  
  
-Hay un muchacho de tu escuela en la sala, quiere hablar contigo. ¿Sucede algo?- me mira con preocupación.  
  
-No lo sé todavía- fue mi única respuesta y comencé a caminar en dirección a la sala.  
  
Me preguntaba quién podía venir a mi casa, no me llevaba bien con la mayoría de los chicos de mi escuela, probablemente consideraría amigos a los tres únicos chicos con los que se juntaba. No tenía mucha vida social, y estaba bien con ello, prefería estudiar a entablar conversación con los descerebrados de la escuela. Los únicos con los que podía charlar era con Stefanny, Evan y Steve, resultó ser este último el que la estaba esperando.  
  
-Hola Annabeth- dijo apenas me vio entrar y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Él era pocos centímetros más bajo que yo, con el pelo claro, ojos café, llevaba frenillos, era un buen estudiante y obtenía buenas calificaciones.  
  
-Hola Steve- le dije rápidamente- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Bueno, yo quería pedirte un favor- respondió nerviosos.  
  
-¿Cuál sería?-  
  
-Verás la única materia en la que no logró obtener buena calificaciones es Griego, y ya que tú eres la mejor en eso quería pedirte que me ayudaras- Dijo con algo de miedo en los ojos, como si le temiera a mi respuesta.  
  
Estaba a punto de responder, pero mi madrastra entró en la sala llevando unas galletas con jugo.  
  
-Annabeth- me regaño- ¿Cómo es posible que ni siquiera le dijeras que se sentara?- Le dirigí una mirada fría.  
  
-No se preocupe, estoy cómodo así- dice Steve rápidamente.  
  
-Bueno, yo soy Cinthya Chase, la madrastra de Annabeth- eso le sorprendió, supongo que no esperaba que yo tuviera una madrastra.  
  
-Un gusto, soy Steve Farrow, asisto a la misma escuela de Annabeth- dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
-No había escuchado hablar de ti, Annabeth nunca me habla de su escuela y..-eso me molesto.  
  
-No tengo porque hacerlo- respondí fríamente- y sobre tu pregunta, te voy a ayudar- es cuanto dije eso su sonrisa se ensanchó.  
  
Papá entró en la sala en ese momento y no estaba contento, probablemente me había escuchado.  
  
-Annabeth- comenzó a decir.  
  
Pero una sensación invadió mi cuerpo, me sorprendí y de inmediato lo supe, un monstruo estaba cerca y era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo sintiera.  
  
-Debo salir- dije y sin dar mayor explicación salí fuera.

  
  
  


Steve Pov.

  


No entendía lo que había sucedido, me presenté en casa de Annabeth con la escuela de que necesitaba ayuda en una materia. Pero el verdadero motivo era que quería verla, quería estar más cerca de ella, conocerla, hacerse su amigo y si ella quería ser algo más. Había estado intentado acercarse a ella desde que la conocía, pero no lograba nada era como si un abismo los separara. Ella era la mujer más hermosa que había visto, tenía unos rizos rubios, un rostro perfecto, una piel bronceada y unos intimidantes ojos grises que analizaban todo lo que veían. Era siempre muy seria, rara vez hablaba de sí misma, en realidad no conocía casi nada sobre ella, no era del tipo de persona que sonreía, rara vez la había visto sonreír y solo fueron sonrisas de satisfacción. No lo admitiría en público, pero estaba totalmente enamorado de ella, del misterio que la rodeaba, de su forma de ser.  
  
Cuando la vio salir, intentó ir tras ella.  
  
-No vayas- Dijo el padre de Annabeth  
  
-Pero- intente buscar razones para ir, no encontraba ninguna.  
  
-¿Qué sucede Frederick?- preguntó la madrastra de Annabeth.  
  
-No estoy seguro, pero no tengo un buen presentimiento.-

  
  
  


Percy Pov.

  


Debía asistir una media hora antes a su nueva escuela para conversar con el director. Como un nuevo alumno probablemente debía llegar antes, el asunto fue que Thalia y Nico también eran alumnos nuevos y ellos no debían asistir para hablar con el director.  
  
-Probablemente tenga que ver con que eres un chico problema- Dijo Thalia desde la sala del nuevo apartamento que estábamos compartiendo en San Francisco.  
  
-No soy un chico problema- dije rápidamente  
  
-Técnicamente, lo eres- Dijo Nico- te han expulsado de muchas escuelas.  
  
-Pero no fue mi culpa- dije lamentándome.  
  
-Ellos no lo saben y yo si creo que fue tu culpa- dice Thalia.  
  
-No sería mejor que llamemos a Annabeth antes de asistir a su escuela-  
  
-¿Y arruinar la sorpresa? No lo creo- responde Thalia con una gran sonrisa- es primero que la vea simplemente le explica que nos mudamos a San Francisco y que asistiremos a su escuela, es fácil-  
  
Miré a Nico y vi que él creía tan poco en eso como yo. Tendríamos que atenernos a las consecuencias de esto. Y no sería agradable.  
  
Me apresure a la escuela, ya que, después de todo no quería dar una mala impresión. Tome mi moto, regalo de mi padre, por algún motivo los dioses se habían puesto de acuerdo para regalarnos a Thalia, Nico y a mí un vehículo, yo obtuve una moto, lo que era absolutamente genial.  
  
Me quedé impresionado con el edificio, probablemente Annabeth eligió esta escuela por ese motivo. Se intentaban imitar los pilares griegos y tenía cierto aspecto parecido al Partenón, mire la hora y si no corría iba a llegar tarde.  
  
Me apresure por los pasillos y por dentro resulto ser como cualquier escuela, eso me decepciono un poco, pero no había tiempo para eso.  
  
-Necesita algo- dijo una mujer muy vieja, que estaba sentada en la recepción. Tenía el pelo blanco y una cara aburrida.  
  
-Soy Percy Jackson, nuevo alumno-  
  
-Lo esperábamos señor Jackson, el director está en su oficina- me indico como llegar y le di las gracias.  
  
Me acerque a la puerta que se me había indicado, tenía algo en ella, pero no lo entendí, la dislexia no ayudaba en estos casos. Toque tres veces y espere.  
  
Un hombre abrió la puerta, no tenía cabello y su rostro era severo, me miro analizo por completo.  
  
-¿Qué necesitas?- dijo con una voz fría.  
  
-Soy nuevo en esta escuela, mi nombre es Percy Jackson-  
  
-Pasa entonces- me indico un lugar para sentarme y él se sentó en frente- lo llame antes a mi oficina señor Jackson porque leí su expediente y no me gusto lo que vi- comenzó a darme una charla sobre como era de disciplinada esta escuela y que sería expulsado a la primera falta. Deje de escucharlo como a los tres minutos. –Y por último, usted debe unirse a nuestro equipo de natación ese es el único motivo por el que fue aceptado aquí- seguramente sabía que era el capitán de natación en mi escuela anterior y que no perdimos ninguna competencia.  
  
-Así será señor- dije de forma aburrida.  
  
-Ahora mejor va a su primera clase, a menos que quiera llegar tarde su primer día de clase- me despedí de él y me marché donde la secretaría para obtener mi horario.  
  
Nico y Thalia estaban esperándome en la oficina, conseguí mi horario y me junte con ellos.  
  
-¿Qué tal tu charla con el director?-pregunta Thalia, sin interés.  
  
-Aburrida, y bien ¿Qué clases tenemos juntos?- verificamos nuestros horarios.

  


Horario de Percy:  
1.-Matemáticas  
2.-Estudios sociales  
3.-Literatura  
4.-Ciencias  
Almuerzo  
5.-Idioma electivo: griego  
6.-Gimnasia

Horario de Nico:  
1.-Ciencias  
2.-Estudios sociales  
3.-Literatura  
4.-Matemáticas  
Almuerzo  
5.-Idioma electivo: griego  
6.-Gimnasia

Horario de Thalia:  
1.-Literatura  
2.-Ciencias  
3.-Estudios sociales  
4.-Matemáticas  
Almuerzo  
5.-Idioma electivo: griego  
6.-Gimnasia

  


-Compartimos algunas clases, al menos todos tenemos griego y gimnasia- dice Nico  
  
-Algo es algo- dice Thalia y vi en sus ojos que algo le molestaba.  
  
-Vamos a menos que queramos llegar tarde- dice Nico rápidamente. Nos despedimos y comenzamos a caminar en diferentes direcciones buscando nuestras clases.  
  
Comencé a caminar y no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando note que estaba totalmente perdido, así que me acerque a la primera persona que vi para pedirle ayuda.  
  
Era una chica, probablemente tendría la misma edad mía, llevaba varios libros en las manos, tenía el cabello castaño y unos ojos verde oscuro.  
  
-Hey, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- la chica se sorprendió cuando me acerque a ella- resulta que soy nuevo, y no sé dónde queda mi clase, ¿me podrías ayudar?  
  
-Claro ¿Que tienes primero?- dijo sonrojándose un poco. No entendí su reacción.  
  
-Matemáticas con el señor Collins. Ella me dio las instrucciones y me despedí de ella para dirigirme a mi clase. Como era costumbre llegue tarde.  
  
Toque la puerta y espere. Un hombre gordo y feliz me abrió la puerta  
-¿Qué necesitas?  
  
-Soy nuevo y tengo mi primera clase con usted- dije respondiendole la sonrisa. Estaba rezándole a todos los dioses porque Annabeth no estuviera en esta clase. No quería ser el primero en verla, ella se iba a enojar por no avisarle que nos cambiamos a su escuela. Pero, sin duda nadie escuchó mis oraciones, porque cuando entre en la sala, la primera persona que vi fue ella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No soy dueña de Percy Jackson ni de ninguno de sus personajes. El mundo ficticio corresponde a la imaginación de Rick Riordan.

Annabeth Pov.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó papá por décima vez, mientras nos dirigíamos a mi escuela.  
  
-Nada.  
  
-Claro que sucede algo, y no me lo quieres decir.  
  
-Cuando sepa que es lo que sucede, te lo diré.  
  
-Debes tener teorías, tú siempre las tienes- Dijo intentando razonar conmigo.  
  
-Tal vez las tenga, pero no es nada concreto, por lo tanto, solo cuando esté totalmente segura, tal vez, te lo explicare.  
  
Él solo suspiro, me conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no averiguaría nada más. Pero eso no había impedido que intentará averiguarlo.  
  
Por suerte habíamos llegado, el edificio de la escuela se veía imponente. Fue la razón por la que elegí esta escuela, quede totalmente decepcionada al ver que por dentro era cualquier escuela ordinaria.  
  
-Ya estamos aquí- Dijo alegremente mi padre.  
  
Lo miré con incredulidad, ¿Quién asistía alegremente a la escuela? Bueno, me refiero a que me encanta aprender y todo, pero los chicos de esta escuela no eran conocidos por ser los más agradables y mejores estudiantes. Sin tener en cuenta que lo que enseñaban lo había aprendido hace años.  
  
Me baje rápidamente del auto y comencé a caminar a hacia la escuela. Faltaba un poco para que comenzaran las clases. Dirigí mi mirada al estacionamiento y vi el auto de Stefanny, por lo que me traslade hacia el único lugar donde podía estar.

  


Stefanny Pov.  
  
Estaba completamente absorta en mi libro, cuando sentí que alguien me observaba. Levanté la vista rápidamente y Annabeth se encontraba frente a mí.  
  
-Casi me matas de un susto- Me queje.  
  
-Lo siento- Respondió tranquilamente. Un silencio incomodo nos inundó. Nos sucedía a menudo, como si ninguna supiera de qué hablar.  
  
-¿Qué lees?- Mire mi libro y lo cerré abruptamente. Me daba vergüenza que se diera cuenta sobre el tipo de libro que leía. Cincuenta sombras no era el tipo de libro que te gustaba leer en público, pero estaba demasiado obsesionada con la saga como para no hacerlo.  
  
-Nada- Frunció el ceño. Suspire, le mostré la portada del libro –Solo un libro, para pasar el tiempo.  
  
-Leer es un buen pasatiempo- Comento, pero fue obvio que no conocía el libro, por lo que preferí cambiar de tema antes de que preguntara de qué se trataba.  
  
-¿Te enteraste de la última noticia?- Dije entusiastamente. No la deje responder –Nuevos estudiantes llegaran hoy, me acabo de enterar, la secretaria me lo dijo.  
  
Ella solo asintió, tomó su propio libro y comenzó a leer. No me sorprendió su reacción. Siempre igual, como si nada la sorprendiera, como si lo hubiese visto todo.  
  
Estuvimos un tiempo en silencio.  
  
-¿Qué lees?- Le pregunte curiosa. La conocía desde hace dos años y si lo pensaba un poco no sabía nada de ella, era un misterio para todos. Sabía sobre su dislexia y déficit de atención, pero eso no era secreto, cualquiera se daría cuenta. –Siempre te veo leyendo y se supone que tienes dislexia- Era la primera vez que le preguntaba algo directamente, normalmente era tan cobarde que no me atrevía a preguntarle algo. Pero algo me dio valor, el día se sentía diferente.  
  
Dio vuelta su libro para que lo mirara. Me quedé asombrada cuando note que no estaba escrito en español. Solo me miro y una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.  
  
-Es sobre arquitectura- Dijo tranquilamente.  
  
-¿En qué idioma está escrito?- Intenté no mostrar mi sorpresa. Falle miserablemente.  
  
-Es griego- Y la sonrisa seguía ahí, como si mi reacción le hubiera gustado, miró su reloj –Hora de ir a clases- se levantó y se fue abruptamente.  
  
Tome mi libro nuevamente y cuando me di cuenta de lo tarde que era, camine rápido a mi clase, sin embargo, llegaría tarde, ya lo había aceptado. Me había quedado mirando el lugar por el que se fue demasiado tiempo.  
  
-Hey, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- El chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida comenzó a acercarse a mí, tenía el cabello negro y unos ojos verdes -resulta que soy nuevo, y no sé dónde queda mi clase, ¿me podrías ayudar?- Por suerte salí de mi sorpresa.  
  
-Claro ¿Qué tienes primero?- Dije automáticamente pero, mis pensamientos estaban revueltos.  
  
-Matemáticas con el señor Collins- Me obligue a apartar la vista de su rostro y cuerpo para explicarle cómo llegar, él me dio las gracias y se marchó.  
  
No pude dejar de pensar en él todo el día, esperaba que tuviéramos clases juntos.

  


Annabeth Pov.  
  
Había llegado a mi clase con tiempo de sobra, así que tomé mi libro y continúe leyendo para pasar el rato. La habitación se llenó lentamente y en el momento en que el timbre sonó, solo faltaban unos pocos que entraron corriendo poco antes que el maestro. Entre ellos estaba Steve, mi compañero de banco. El maestro iba a empezar a hablar cuando golpearon la puerta y todos perdieron su atención en otras cosas. De improvisto un papel se deslizó en mi puesto disimuladamente. Era de Steve.  
  
“Que te sucedió ayer??”  
  
Después de varios intentos logré entenderlo. Odiaba la dislexia.  
  
Estaba pensando en cómo iba a contestar cuando una conversación llamó mi atención.  
  
-Soy nuevo y tengo mi primera clase con usted- Una voz demasiado conocida hizo que mi corazón latiera desbocadamente, pero era imposible, probablemente alucinaba.  
  
Percy.  
  
Cuando mis ojos encontraron los suyos, vi muchas emociones, la que más resaltaba era sorpresa y en el fondo un poco de temor.  
  
-Pasa por favor- Le dijo el profesor a Percy, que se había quedado muy quieto al verme.  
  
-Si claro- Pareció descolocado por la situación pero logró reponerse a tiempo.  
  
No podía dejar de mirarlo, pero con toda mi fuerza de voluntad me obligue a apartar mi vista de él, para poder entender que hades estaba pasando aquí.  
  
-Preséntate por favor- El maestro le pidió a Percy.  
  
-Mi nombre es Percy Jackson, soy de Nueva York y me he mudado recientemente a San Francisco- mientras hablaba me miraba y desviaba rápidamente la mirada.  
  
-Entonces, bienvenido a San Francisco- Respondió comprensivo el maestro- No quiero molestarte más, así que siéntate ahí- Apuntó el único puesto vacío de la sala- Y Samantha te ayudará a integrarte.  
  
Samanta era una chica tímida que no socializaba demasiado con nadie, siempre ocultaba su rostro con su cabello oscuro. Tenía una hermana en un curso mayor que estaba entre los chicos populares, por lo que siempre se apegaba a ella, aunque no tenían ni el más mínimo parecido. Aunque nunca había conversado con ella, me parecía una persona agradable.  
  
Por más que lo intente no le pude prestar atención a la clase de matemáticas, y como me sentaba en la primera fila no podía, simplemente, darme vuelta para mirar a Percy. Steve me había preguntado disimuladamente, en varias ocasiones, si me ocurría algo, pero lo ignore. La clase parecía durar toda una eternidad, hasta que al fin sonó el timbre que indicaba el cambio de clase.  
  
Todos salían conversando y gritando rápidamente de la sala. La mayoría miro detenidamente a Percy, pero lo que más me molestó fue que las chicas lo estaba evaluando físicamente, y solo por ser una hija de atenea muy racional no les advertí que dejaran de mirar de ese modo a mi novio.  
  
Decidí esperar a Percy fuera del salón de clases, para conversar con él y enterarme porque estaba aquí. Mire hacia atrás y noté que Steve me siguió fuera, ya que teníamos juntos la siguiente clase.  
  
-Annabeth ¿Qué te sucede? Estas muy rara, nunca te había visto así.  
  
No le alcance a responder porque Percy acaba de salir con Samantha a su lado. Aunque de todos modos le habría ignorado.  
  
-¿Qué clase tienes ahora?- Dijo ella, se notaba que estaba incomoda con todas las miradas de las chicas que pasaban alrededor, aunque tal vez la atención de Percy también tenía algo que ver.  
  
-¿Podemos conversar en privado?- dije de manera fría y seria.  
  
-Cualquier cosa con tal de complacerla señorita- Dijo como todo un caballero. Y me dirigió una linda sonrisa que derritió todo mi enojo. Desvíe mi vista de él y note que Steve lo evaluaba discretamente y Samantha se veía intimidada por la situación, como si prefiriera estar en cualquier lugar, excepto aquí.  
  
-Vamos entonces- Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia la salida.  
  
-Nos vemos después Samantha y gracias por la ayuda- Dijo él mientras me seguía.  
  
Dirigí una corta mirada hacia atrás y vi a Steve y Samantha mirándonos de forma bastante sorprendida.  
  
Camine rápido fuera de la escuela con Percy siguiéndome. Solo al encontrarme al aire libre me di la vuelta para verlo. No lo había visto en una semana y no podía creer cuánto lo extrañaba. Cuando se dio cuenta que me había detenido se acercó a mí y lentamente me abrazo, le devolví el abrazo y me perdí en él.

  


Steve Pov.  
  
Camine a mi clase intentando comprender lo que había visto, pero nada tenía sentido. Annabeth se veía desconcertada y nunca la había visto así. También está ese chico nuevo, Percy, desde el momento en que Annabeth lo vio se comenzó a comportar diferente.  
  
¿Qué sucedía? Odiaba no saber las cosas.  
  
En la clase de ciencias del profesor Smith, también había una nueva estudiante. Lo que no podía ser más raro, ya que, solo quedaban unos meses de clases y dos nuevos alumnos, eso era demasiado.  
  
La chica vestía de negro, no tenía una sonrisa agradable, sino más bien arrogante, superior, burlesca, como si supiera cosas que los demás, no.  
  
-Sería tan amable de presentarse frente a sus compañeros- le dijo el profesor.  
  
Ella se paró frente a todos los alumnos, que se veían completamente intimidados por ella.  
  
-Soy Thalia- Algo en su voz me hizo temblar y tuve el impulso de salir corriendo -Nadie que valore su vida menciona mi apellido, créanme, no quieren estar en mi lado malo. Mientras hablaba su mirada era dirigida hacia todos, como si esperara la reacción de alguno.  
  
Al terminar de decir esto solo volvió a su puesto dejándonos a todos atónitos.  
  
El profesor se recompuso después de un momento e intentó progresar con la materia, pero nadie estaba atento a su clase, la mayoría estaba conversando en secreto. Como siempre.  
  
Casi al terminar la clase un golpe en la puerta llamó la atención de todos, Annabeth había llegado y la mayoría no podía creer que ella llegara tarde a una clase. Pero hubo algo que dejó a todos aún más sorprendidos, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
-Llegas muy tarde Annabeth ¿Te sucedió algo? ¿Tienes algún problema?- No podía creer lo que veía, Annabeth acababa de llegar tarde a una clase y como si eso no fuera suficiente traía una sonrisa que pereciera nadie podría borrar. Aun no me lo podía creer.  
  
-No, ¿Por qué debería haber ocurrido algo?- Dijo tranquilamente y sin entender mis preguntas.  
  
-Presten atención a la clase, después pueden conversar- Dijo el maestro. Las miradas incrédulas de todos no se dejaron esperar, después de todo habían estado conversando toda la hora de clases y él no había dicho nada.  
  
-Que están todos bulliciosos hoy- Comento Annabeth.  
  
-No han dejado de hablar desde que la nueva alumna se presentó. ¿No es muy raro que lleguen dos alumnos nuevos a esta altura del año, el mismo día?  
  
-¿Qué nueva alumna?- Dijo interesada y sorprendida a la vez.  
  
-Mírala disimuladamente, no parece tener buen temperamento, es la que está sentada al final, la chica de negro- Annabeth se volteo rápidamente y sin un poco de disimulo.  
  
Cuando me voltee a ver la reacción de la chica, ella tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y Annabeth le correspondía absolutamente.  
  
-Tomen atención- Volvió a gritar el maestro y Annabeth se dio la vuelta. Pero el profesor no pudo continuar con su lección, ya que el timbre que indicaba el término de la clase acababa de sonar.  
  
Annabeth se paró rápidamente tomando sus cosas, al parecer estaba apurada.  
  
-¿Qué sucede Annabeth?- Parecía que era mi frase del día, la había estado repitiendo mucho.  
  
-Mira las casualidades de la vida, donde me vengo a encontrar contigo- Dijo una voz desde atrás.

  


Thalia Pov.  
  
Caminaba en dirección al puesto de Annabeth, cuando escuche mi nombre.  
  
-Señorita Thalia, ¿puede venir un momento?- Dijo el maestro que por lo menos había entendido cuando dije que no mencionara mi apellido. Camine con paso firme hasta su mesa y se veía incómodo con mi presencia- ¿Ya tienes a alguien que te ayude a localizar tus clases y te ayude a adaptarte?- Pude haberle dicho que sí, ya que el maestro anterior había hecho que un chico me ayudara. Le lance una de mis mejores miradas de odio y me fui.  
  
-Yo estaré a cargo de eso- Annabeth respondió por mí.  
  
-¿Desde cuándo tú te encargas de mí?, yo soy la mayor aquí- Murmuré en tono de broma.  
  
-Dije responsable no mayor, y siempre he sido más responsable que tú.  
  
-¿Ustedes se conocen?- Dijo el maestro con asombro. Estaba a punto de responder sarcásticamente cuando la mirada de Annabeth decía otra cosa. “No te metas en problemas el primer día” por lo que me resigné y dejé que ella respondiera.  
  
-Somos mejores amigas desde que tenía siete- ellos no notaron la sutileza de su oración, cuando ella tenía siete, yo tenía doce- Pero parece que a ciertas personas se les olvidó avisar que se mudaban a San Francisco- Dijo lentamente con una mirada significativa en mi dirección.  
  
-¿Personas? Estas hablando en plural- Dijo la voz de un chico al que no había notado, que se encontraba detrás de Annabeth, cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia él, se estremeció, solo le pude responder con una sonrisa, adoraba esas reacciones en los mortales.  
  
-Entonces, ¿ya te encontraste con los demás?- Pregunte curiosa, Nico y Percy temían su reacción.  
  
-¿Quién más, yo solo me encontré con Percy?- Dijo desconcertada, ella de verdad odiaba no saber las cosas.  
  
-¿Ya te encontraste con Jackson? Y yo que quería ver tu reacción. Y Solo es Nico- Intenté restarle importancia al hecho de que Nico estuviera aquí.  
  
-Thalia- El profesor llamó mi atención- Quiero que sepas que ante cualquier problema que tengas, no dudes en decirmelo.  
  
Le dirigí una rápida mirada que indicaba claramente que no lo haría y desvié mi vista hasta Annabeth, que sonrió con comprensión.  
  
-Mejor nos vamos a nuestra próxima clase o volveré a llegar tarde.  
  
-Ya llegaste tarde una vez, otra no te haría daño- Dije sonriendo.  
  
-Solo vámonos.  
  
Avanzamos hasta salir del salón y el chico seguía detrás de Annabeth, ella siguió mi mirada y parecía que no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba allí.  
  
-Creo que olvide presentarlos, Steve ella es Thalia, mi amiga, Thalia él es Steve.  
  
Asentí con la cabeza en su dirección y regrese mi mirada hacia Annabeth.  
  
-¿Por qué llegaste tarde a clases?  
  
-Tuvimos un problema- Dijo con un rostro serio y con un tono que dejaba entrever más. Probablemente monstruos atacando. Lo cual explicaría por qué se veía algo cansada pero feliz.  
  
-No tuviste demasiados problemas con eso, por lo que veo- Dije señalando lo obvio, para que ella se diera cuenta que lo había comprendido.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió?- La voz del chico, Steve, nos desconcertó a ambas.  
  
-Nada- Respondió Annabeth rápidamente. Habíamos vuelto a olvidar su presencia.  
  
Steve se quedó mirando a Annabeth hasta que ella comenzó a caminar de nuevo y tuvo que apartar la vista.  
  
Cuando me di cuenta, Annabeth había vuelto a detenerse, esta vez por Percy, que la tenía abrazada por la cintura y comenzaron a besarse.  
  
Cuando por fin se separaron hice mi mejor imitación de “a punto de vomitar” –Podrían hacer eso en otro lugar, así evitar que yo vomite por favor.  
  
Percy me miró con una sonrisa maligna y volvió a besar a Annabeth. Evite mi mirada de la escena y me fije que el amigo de Annabeth miraba la situación con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.  
  
-Se te está cayendo la baba- Volví a dirigir mi mirada a la pareja- ¿Hiciste eso solo para disgustarme?  
  
-¿Crees que necesito de una razón para besar a mi novia?  
  
-¿Tu novia?- Dijo Steve antes de que pudiera responder.  
  
-¿Ves lo mucho que te quiere tu novia? Ni siquiera te había mencionado.  
  
Annabeth me dirigió una mirada severa, que decía claramente: Madura.  
  
-A ti tampoco te había mencionado- Contraatacó él.  
  
-Dejen de pelear de una buena vez- Dijo Annabeth terminando con nuestra pelea.  
  
-Ella empezó- Dijo Percy con voz lastimera e infantil.  
  
Estaba a punto de responderle cuando la mirada de Annabeth me detuvo.  
  
-¿Qué clase tienen ahora?  
  
La mirada que crucé con Percy era una promesa, arreglaríamos esto después.  
  
-Creo que perdí mi horario- Dijo Nico detrás de mí.  
  
-Ten- Dije entregándole una copia de su horario, cuando los mire, sentí que tuve que explicarlo -Percy y Nico siempre tienen la cabeza en las nubes, por lo que pedí copia de sus horarios.  
  
-Buena idea- Dijo Annabeth ante las caras ofendida de Nico y Percy.  
  
-Lo siento Annabeth no te había saludado- Dijo Nico mientras abrazaba a Annabeth.  
  
-¿Porque están todos aquí?- Preguntó Annabeth.  
  
Percy se disponía a contar todo, sin darse cuenta de que estábamos rodeados por los mortales.  
  
-Después- Dije mirando alrededor hasta detenerme en Steve que se encontraba cerca nuestro, pero no lo suficiente para ser integrado en nuestro grupo.  
  
-¿Puedo aunque sea saber dónde se están quedando?  
  
-Conseguimos un apartamento cerca de tu casa.  
  
-Financiado por nuestros padres- Completo Nico.  
  
-Si esos padres- Dijo Percy antes de que Annabeth pudiese preguntar.  
  
Annabeth aún parecía tener dudas sobre eso. Pero al mirar a nuestro alrededor, aborto la idea de seguir preguntando.  
  
-Tendremos que llegar a clases pronto- Dijo al fin Annabeth -Pongámonos en marcha. Presiento que esto no va a salir bien. Nunca sale bien con ustedes involucrados.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo al igual que el anterior fueron escritos hace mucho tiempo, es probable que los próximos capítulos presenten algunas variaciones en el modo de escribir.

**Author's Note:**

> Historia publicada hace mucho tiempo, he vuelto para terminarla de una vez por todas.


End file.
